In the related art, master-slave type remote operation devices have been known as devices for performing remote operation. Generally, the master-slave type remote operation devices have an operation input device that allows an operator to perform an operation input and an actuation unit that is actuated by a command from the operation input device. In this case, it is known that a spring, an actuator, or a counter weight is used in order to compensate for the self-weight of the operation input device or the actuation unit to reduce the load during actuation.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H9-272082 discloses compensating self-weight using a constant tension spring. Additionally, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-98507 discloses compensating self-weight using a motor. Moreover, Japanese Patent Publication No. 4144021 discloses compensating self-weight using a link and a spring.